House, MD : Drabbles
by Piwi-chan
Summary: Divers drabbles sur cette série culte. Chapitre 4 : Diverses stratégies quand il s'agit d'apporter du réconfort à son prochain... Chapitre 5 : Désillusion. Chapitre 6 : "On est sorti ensemble mais on a rompu, il avait volé ma poupée Barbie !"...
1. House, Wilson, Steve McQueen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de House MD appartiennent à David Shore.

**Personnages/Couples :** House, Wilson, Steve McQueen

**Rating :** K

**Défi :** Mathématique(s)

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

_**A Chacun sa gerbille**_

_**- - -**_

« House, tu peux m'expliquer ce que cette chose fait dans la cage de Steve ? »

« Steve se sentait seul. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un autre rat... »

« Steve n'apprécie pas vraiment ses semblables. »

« Mais pourquoi une gerbille ? »

House le toisa comme si c'était évident

« Dimorphisme sexuel peu marqué, prend grand soin de son poil, dévouement écœurant, préférence nette pour la salade...CQFD »

Wilson continua d'observer béatement les deux rongeurs alors que House affichait un sourire sarcastique.

Apparemment, la subtilité n'était pas le fort des gerbilles.


	2. House et son équipe, Wilson

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Dr House appartiennent à David Shore

**Beta :** Alexiel_v

**Note :** Écrit à la base pour snapinou, dans le cadre des lutins_de_noel.

* * *

**Le marqueur sacré**

**- - - **

Kutner s'en donnait à cœur joie : House s'était absenté pour une durée indéterminée et il avait par conséquent le loisir de manier à sa guise le marqueur sacré.

Amusés, Taub et numéro 13 le regardaient écrire avec frénésie les différents symptômes de leur nouveau patient. On pouvait lire sur le tableau blanc : drogues, écrit en grand et entouré deux fois, fatigue et irritabilité, reliés entre eux par une double flèche, confiance en soi exacerbée, andropause et méchanceté gratuite.

A peine eu-t-il écrit ce dernier mot que Taub toussota d'une manière peu naturelle, ce qui fit sursauter Kutner.

Foreman venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

L'air pensif, ce dernier fixa pendant de longues secondes le tableau avant d'ajouter d'un ton qui se voulait le plus professionnel possible : « Vous avez oublié les deux symptômes les plus importants, à savoir une douleur lancinante et récurrente dans l'un des membres, ainsi que la tendance à rejeter toute forme d'autorité ».

Les autres membres de l'équipe essayèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur sourire qui en disait long, tandis que Kutner s'évertuait à la tâche.

D'autres symptômes vinrent s'ajouter à la liste grandissante, dans des éclats de rires étouffés et sous les gloussements réfrénés de Kutner. Un vrai gosse celui là.

Wilson en avait vu assez et poursuivi son chemin dans le couloir menant à son bureau. A peine la porte franchie, il sortit son portefeuille afin de récupérer les quelques billets fatidiques pour les lancer dans la direction de la personne qui squattait sans aucune autre forme de procès son canapé.

Comme d'habitude, il n'aurait pas dû parier avec House, son équipe était bien trop prévisible. N'empêche, il était trop tard pour les regrets à présent ; une fois de plus, il s'était fait plumer en beauté. Écœuré, il entendit à peine House lui proposer sur un ton faussement mielleux de l'inviter à dîner.


	3. House, Wilson et une infirmière

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de House MD appartiennent à David Shore.

**Personnages/Couples :** House, Wilson et une infirmière

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 246

**Note :** Pour plume_de_plomb, dans le cadre des lutins_de_noel.

* * *

**Une journée typique dans la vie de Wilson**

**- - -**

Wilson accourut dans la chambre 306 dès qu'il entendit le cri strident de l'infirmière Brenda. Une chance qu'il passait à proximité de ce couloir.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Quand il vit House confortablement installé dans le lit de mr Stark -- un de ses patients qui passait une série de tests cet après-midi --, les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits ainsi que le visage décomposé de Brenda, il comprit la situation assez rapidement.

« Vous pouvez disposer Brenda »

Wilson regarda l'infirmière sortir précipitamment de la chambre avant de se retourner vers le fauteur de trouble numéro 1.

« House, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? »

« A mon avis, Brenda ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de trouver par surprise un homme dans un lit. Qui l'eut cru pour une infirmière de ton département... »

« House par pitié, arrête. Tu te caches encore de Cuddy ? »

« Non. Quelle discrimination dans le confort des matelas... ceux des patients en phase terminale sont -- »

« Tu te caches de qui alors ? »

« Kutner »

« Kutner ? »

« Il est tellement mignon quand il souffre d'anxiété de séparation. Mais maman a parfois d'autres choses à faire, alors je l'habitue doucement. »

Wilson ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, après tout, la chambre 307 était libre depuis ce matin et elle conviendrait très bien à mr Stark à son retour de la salle d'examen.


	4. House, Cameron, Cuddy et Wilson

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de House md appartient à David Shore.

**Personnages/Couples :** House, Cameron, Cuddy et Wilson

**Rating :** G

**Défi :** Épaule

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Diverses stratégies**

**- - - **

Chacun avait recours à des techniques plus ou moins variées quand il s'agissait d'apporter un peu de réconfort à son prochain.

Que ça soit par la compassion bienveillante et l'offre d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, grande spécialité de notre chère Cameron, en déboutonnant le haut de son chemisier cintré, technique préférée de Cuddy, même si elle avait tendance à nier en bloc d'avoir recourt à une telle fourberie ou encore le don de son corps, stratégie ultime utilisée à tort et à travers par Wilson.

Aux yeux de House, cette dernière était sans nul doute la plus stupide d'entre toutes.


	5. House

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'Univers de House MD appartiennent à David Shore.

**Personnage/Couple :** House

**Rating : **G

**Défi : **Désillusion

**

* * *

  
**

**L'art du sabotage **

**- - - **

On pouvait rencontrer des personnes excellant dans cet art au détour d'un couloir, à quelques pas de la machine à café ou encore planquées derrière un dossier à l'accueil des urgences. Ça allait de l'infirmière dépassée par les évènements de sa vie privée qui voulait à tout prix gâcher la vie de ses congénères, par pur souci d'égalité, du médecin traumatisé lors de ses stages de jeune interne qui mettait des bâtons dans les roues du pauvre étudiant tombé sous sa tutelle, jusqu'à individu qui s'exécutait simplement pour la beauté du geste. Les profils de ces saboteurs plus ou moins expérimentés étaient extrêmement variés.

House était un saboteur de première, il n'hésitait pas à user de moyens peu orthodoxes et renouvelait sans cesse ses stratégies pour arriver à ses fins. Il excellait dans ce domaine et Cuddy aurait pu témoigner par des dizaines d'exemples des exploits de son protégé.

Mais il y avait un paramètre que House avait négligé dans cette croisade de sabotage qu'il avait entreprise depuis qu'il était entré dans cet hôpital, sans doute par abus de confiance : les saboteurs les plus dangereux ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.

Étalé de tout son long, tout en regardant distraitement sa cane sciée sur un bon tiers, House méditait déjà à sa revanche. Ce jeu était très stimulant et Wilson était devenu un adversaire de taille.


	6. House et son équipe

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de David Shore

**Personnages :** House et son équipe

**Rating :** G

**Prompt :** "On est sorti ensemble mais on a rompu, il avait volé ma poupée barbie !" [Buffy]

**Nombre de mots : **159**  
**

* * *

**Ça me semble évident pourtant**

**- - - **

« Taub, trouve-moi House et donne-lui les résultats du test de densité osseuse », lâcha Foreman en lui fourrant le dossier dans les mains, « j'ai dépassé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache ».

Taub commençait déjà à énumérer mentalement les cachettes potentielles de House quand numéro 13 intervint.

« Il doit être à la cafeteria, en train de déjeuner avec Wilson »

- - -

« Voilà les résultats du test », s'exclama Taub d'un air faussement joyeux.

House leva à peine les yeux de son assiette.

« Vous ne mangez pas avec Wilson ? », s'étonna-t-il en voyant l'oncologue assis sur une table à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se tenait présentement.

« La magie s'est estompée. On est sorti ensemble, mais on a rompu, il a volé ma poupée Barbie. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut tolérer dans un couple »

Taub ne préféra pas insister, il avait appris à ignorer ce genre de commentaires.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ^^**


End file.
